


Take My Hand (Into the Frying Pan)

by lostinanotherworld24



Category: SEAL Team (TV)
Genre: Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, F/M, Healing, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:29:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22471858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostinanotherworld24/pseuds/lostinanotherworld24
Summary: He's the lighter fluid to her kerosene, and she can't regret a damn thing.
Relationships: Lisa Davis/Sonny Quinn
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	Take My Hand (Into the Frying Pan)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [burn_me_down](https://archiveofourown.org/users/burn_me_down/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Like the Breaking of Glass](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22179598) by [burn_me_down](https://archiveofourown.org/users/burn_me_down/pseuds/burn_me_down). 



> Props for this go to the lovely burn_me_down for being the unwitting inspiration for this. Her story "Like the Breaking of Glass" was the motivation behind this; please go check that out and all her other fics, they're great. 
> 
> Warnings for discussions of fire and sex, with lots of metaphors in between. Thank you for reading, and please do not hesitate to drop a review!

She still feels the flames.   


Far more often than she’d like she wakes up in a cold sweat, convinced she’s 11 years old again in the belly of the beast she had no business fighting. The screams echo in her ears, pleas for salvation that will never get answered. There’s no water cold enough to douse her guilt, to wash away the ash she’s still covered in.   


For years afterward, fire is never anything but bad. Even the controlled flames of a gas stove or a candle make her throat seize because all it takes is one mistake and an entire world can be ravaged. All that’s required is one little girl with the weight of the world on her shoulders, and an entire way of life is ripped apart. Some part of her wonders if things will be this way forever; if the very sight of flickering flames will always tear her apart.   


Then comes Sonny Quinn.   


Sonny is the hot sun beating down on her back, a kind of warmth that ignites rather than cower in fear. He teases her, inflames a passion that threatens to consume if not satisfied. For once in her life, she cedes to recklessness, dances on hot coals without thought of her seared feet. She allows him to bring her to the heights of passion, allows the flames to fully envelop her willing body. It’s the best and worst decision she’s ever made, and she doesn’t feel an ounce of guilt.   


How can she, when every touch brands her skin? When every murmured word, rough scrape against her cheek, and heated kiss send shivers down her spine, when she feels electrified enough to light up Times Square? The forces that bring them together are just as powerful as the ones threatening to tear them apart, and she can’t bear to be the water quenching the fire. Not this time.   


The fire stole so much from her, both physical and immaterial. Things she can never recover, ruined relics of lost childhood, pieces of her soul turned to dust. There’s a sort of guilty pleasure in receiving something from the fire, in taming it and forcing it to bend to her will. That’s why she opens the door time and time again, why she allows herself to fall faster and farther than she ever dared dream. With him, the fire can only be seen as good, and she’ll never feel bad for giving in.   


He’s lighter fluid to her kerosene, and together they turn the world hotter than the sun. 


End file.
